Genshi/Genshi (Bom Bom Comics)
Appearance He is small, due being a young boy caveman and is the shortest of the main cast of "human" characters. He wears a red fur skin outfit which hooks over his right shoulder. His black hair is scruffy and bunched together to form a single thick ponytail above his head. His shoes are tied together around his ankles and are likely made from a material such as leather. He has a black armband on his wrist. In contrast to the "modern" human, his ears are drawn more pointed and he has slight fangs. Personality Flint is a bit barbaric at times and is rough around the edges. He jumps to conclusions quickly but is innocent and naive. Abilities Flint had the ability to see the Old Timer's home as it drifted through time and space, monitoring the Timeline. He was strong and agile. History Flint is introduced when he is able to spot the Land of Time as it monitored the timeline. He is scolded for wasting time by his father (who when he looked only saw a male and female dinosaur messing around). Flint spots the Shifters falling out of the hourglass. Soon after, Getalong approaches begging for his help. Petra arrives having chased after Getalong. Getlong whacks her with its love beam, making her and Rocky fall in love with each other. Dino and Mite summon Wolfen-kon who whacks Rocky away and Flint comes in. After beating Wolfen, a volcano erupts. Petra flees leaving her fossilizing gun behind. Flint awakens centuries later as a fossil. He is restored in Chapter 2 using Petra's gun. In the excitement of seeing things he climbs and touches everything. He is finally halted when, in his innocence, he pats Sarah's breasts commenting about how soft they are, making her whack him into place as it hurt. After Flint finally settles down, Flint suddenly notices his father is missing. Seeing a box of bones nearby, he accuses Dr. Bernard Goodman of being responsible for his father's demise. Flint chasing him out into the street and Flint begins a mini-rampage while trying to get him for his father's fate. After this appears on the news, Rocky awakens. Z•Z and Bubblegum confront Flint, though Z•Z's back gives in leaving Bubblegum as the only one who can take on Flint. Petra drops her stamp on him, turning him into Bubblegum-kon. During the fight, Flint notices Dr. Bernard Goodman trying to sneak off and reminds him their not finished. Bubblegum knocks Flint around until the familiar voice of his father encourages him to strike back. Flint beats Bubblegum and he reverts back to normal. Afterwards, Flint becomes a time detective and is programmed with language skills. In Chapater 4, Flint tries to cheer up Sarah by going back in time to see Hans Christian Andersen and to get him to change the story of one of this books. He ends up fighting a reluctant Talen. In chapter 5, he encounters Merlock Holmes while trying to rescue Coconaut. He fails to grasp why Merlock has issues with being friends until Merlock explains the situation with vampires, which brings Flint to tears. Coconaut is stamped and transformed into Coconaut-kon while they are distracted. During the fight, Merlock is knocked against the broken mast and knocked out. Realizing that Coconaut cannot be beaten while he is the water, he forces him out of the ocean by peeing into the water. Once out, he defeats him and Coconaut is tied to the ship to power it so it can reach land.